


Guilty Pleasures

by orphan_account



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, F/F, NSFW, Praise Kink, This is pure filth, Zelda can only get off if Lilith calls her a good girl and that is the TEA, strap on, sub!zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The bedroom door clicked shut, a gentle footfall the only thing audible aside from the sound of soft, shallow breaths. Zelda was nearly trembling with excitement, thighs slick in anticipation.Kinktober coming to y’all four whole months late. Enjoy it.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be written for kinktober, but I had a newborn and wtf is writing?
> 
> But I’ve fallen back in love with writing and wanted to get this out there while I had the confidence to 
> 
> This is set pre-part 3, post Lilith reveal, so maybe an AU? Anyways, enjoy this pure filth ;)

The bedroom door clicked shut, a gentle footfall the only thing audible aside from the sound of soft, shallow breaths. Zelda was nearly trembling with excitement, thighs slick in anticipation. 

She was perched on her knees on the bed facing the door, donning only a black lacy bra and matching panties. She wasn’t dressed for comfort, though it would hardly matter in a few minutes. 

A soft intake of breath broke her from her thoughts, followed by a gravelly voice. 

“Are you ready, sweet girl?” 

Zelda let out a quiet moan, head nodding eagerly in response. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes what, darling?” 

“Yes, daddy.” 

There was a beat of silence for a second, both women taking in Zelda’s words before Lilith let out a shaky breath, fingers carding through Zelda’s fiery hair. 

“You have no idea what that does to me, darling.” 

She let her hand graze the front of her pants in emphasis, fingers trailing over a telltale bulge for just a moment longer than necessary - until Zelda’s eyes widened in understanding. 

“Shall I help you with that, daddy?” She scrambled off of the bed, on her knees at Lilith’s feet and looking up at her through hooded eyes and thick lashes. 

“Eager, are you?” 

Lilith smirked down at Zelda, fingers running back through her perfect curls. She observed her submissive’s excited nod, fond smile on her face as she pushed back a lock of strawberry blonde hair. 

“Then unzip me, love.” 

Zelda wasted no time, trembling fingers working at Lilith’s zipper and button until she could work the pants down her slender legs. The strap on sprung out with nothing left to confine it, and she had to give Lilith a nod of appreciation for the quite convincing flesh tone she had gone with. 

“Daddy? May I?” 

The evidence of Lilith’s arousal was shining on her thighs, scent all consuming to Zelda. Without waiting for approval, she stretched forward and placed a gentle kiss to the apex of her lover’s thighs, pulling back and licking her lips gently. 

Lilith let out a strangled moan, hand winding in Zelda’s hair. She jerked a soft nod, guiding the redhead gently towards the toy settled between her legs. 

“Of course, my love.” 

There was a small murmur of thanks from Zelda, eyes focused on the toy as her tongue darted out in minute concentration. 

“I like this on you. The color is pleasing.” 

She gave the toy a firm tug, smiling up at her lover before parting her lips just enough to be teasing. Hands came to rest on Lilith’s ass, fingers squeezing gently as she gave the head of the toy a gentle suck. 

“Do you want me on your cock, daddy? Are you hard for me?” 

Lilith let out a strangled moan, hand wound in Zelda’s hair urging her closer. She hissed in satisfaction when her submissive’s lips met the toy, pushing it against her. 

She pushed her thumb into Zelda’s mouth, eyes near rolling back in her head when she was met with wet suctioning heat around her finger. She pulled her thumb back, guiding Zelda back to the toy and pressing it against her lips ever so gently. 

“Yes, baby. Open your mouth.” 

There was a beat of silence, Zelda’s tongue darting out to moisten her lips before she complied, lips parting before she engulfed the toy in her mouth. She looked up at Lilith through hooded eyes, bringing herself forward on the toy until she could swallow around it and tears welled up in her eyes. 

This was how Lilith liked her best - pliable, willing, raw, wanton under her touch - on her knees for her. 

She could feel Lilith’s eyes on her, a sharp intake of breath above her before the demon pulled her back ever so slightly - not off, just back. Zelda could tell she was trying to compose herself. 

“Are you okay?” 

Zelda nodded, tongue laving at the underside of the toy. She went to move forward again, stopped by Lilith’s strong hand. 

“Tell me, Zelda. Are you okay?” 

There was an almost inaudible whine as Zelda popped off the toy, streak of spit falling from her plump lips and falling between her breasts and sliding down. It distracted Lilith for a moment, untangling one hand from Zelda’s hair to cup her cheek and look at her with adoration. 

“Yes, daddy. I’m okay.” 

Lilith nodded, thumb sweeping over Zelda’s lips gently. Her hand returned to the strawberry blonde locks, pulling the woman towards her again. 

“Continue then, love.” 

There was a spark in Zelda’s eye, lips parting to take as much of Lilith - of the toy - as she could. She pushed down, nose flush with Lilith’s mound as she swallowed around the toy. Her lips were stretched thin, eyes watering as she worked herself on the toy, Lilith’s moans above her serving as encouragement. 

“Oh, Zelda. Sweet, sweet Zelda. You make me feel so good.” 

Zelda’s eyes shone under the praise, pulling back before pushing the toy down her throat again. A tear fell down her cheek as she gagged, still looking up at Lilith through her lashes. 

The woman beneath her had Lilith absolutely reeling. She gently swiped at Zelda’s cheek, wiping the tear away and smiling down at her. 

“What a good girl, my Zelda. Mouth stretched over my cock, gagging because it’s just so big.” 

Zelda nodded, throat and mouth burning as she continued to work the toy in her mouth. She knew that every time she pushed back, the toy pushed into Lilith and gave her a delicious amount of friction. 

She bobbed on the toy, hands taking purchase on Lilith’s ass and fingernails digging in. These sorts of things were a finely practiced art form, only certain movements able to bring her lover to ecstasy with the use of the toy’s clit insert only. 

“Zelda, oh Zelda…” Lilith let out a shaky breath, eyes slipping shut for just a second. 

There was a loud pop as Zelda pulled back, a mess of tear tracked cheeks and spit dripping off her chin. She smiled up at Lilith, this beautifully dazzling smile, and brought her hand up to the toy, grasping it and working it idly as she looked at her lover. 

“Do you want me to keep going, daddy? Work my wet mouth around your cock until I gag? What do you want me to do for you?” She pumped her hand around the toy, sliding easily in her hand and slick with spit. “Do you want me to jerk you off, daddy? Or do you want to flip me over and pound into me?” 

Another beat of silence passed, Lilith’s eyes shut as she tried to compose herself. She was near powerless to Zelda’s teasing, but Zelda wasn’t the one in charge tonight. 

“I want you, my darling, to learn a pet’s place. You don’t make the demands, I do. Is that clear?” She tried her best to use an authoritative tone, but caught herself slipping as she smiled down at Zelda, taking in her absolutely wrecked face, a mess of disheveled hair, mascara streaked down her cheeks, and glistening lips. 

“Yes, daddy.” Zelda licked her lips again, eyes trained on the toy that was just a touch too far to reach. 

“Good girl. You’re such a good girl.” 

Zelda beamed at the praise, eyes practically shining. “Thank you. Where do you want me?” 

Lilith pretended to think for a second, carefully eyeing the way Zelda shifted from knee to knee, angry red marks marring her porcelain skin. Taking a step forward, she let her fingers card through Zelda’s hair reverently, working out a few tangles she had caused just moments before. 

“Are you sore, love?” 

“Yes, daddy.” Zelda’s nod was eager, quick, eyes darting over to the bed with a desperate look on her face. 

It was only then that Lilith noticed the wet mess between Zelda’s legs, the tuft of strawberry blonde curls nearly matted down with slick wetness. The poor thing had to be positively aching - Lilith was. 

“You tell me when you’re hurt, darling. That’s not a good hurt. Come on, sweet girl.” Lilith tapped the bed, motioning for Zelda to position herself on all fours. 

Zelda clambered up onto the bed, legs quaking as she moved. She was a sight, desperate and needy under Lilith’s control, hair wild and lips swollen. Lilith extended a hand, helping position her on the bed and checking that she was comfortable. 

“Thank you, Lilith.” 

There was no response, just a thoughtful hum as Lilith ran her cold fingers down Zelda’s spine and back up again. Fingers hooked under Zelda’s bra, pulling the garment off of her lover’s body and placing an appreciative bite to her shoulder blade. 

“Gorgeous.” Lilith’s tone was almost reverent, hand brushing over Zelda’s ass. “Where do you want me, my darling? Do you want me here?” She ran a deft finger over Zelda’s bottom, smirk on her face when the other woman desperately pushed back towards her hand. 

“A greedy girl I have here, don’t I?” 

“Yes, daddy.” Her tone was thick with arousal, shifting on the bed in attempt to create some friction between her legs. 

“Do you want me here?” Lilith cupped Zelda’s mound, corners of her mouth twisting up in a smile at the desperate keen her partner let out. “So you do want me here. Like this?” 

In an instant, Lilith pulled Zelda into her, lining the toy up between her legs and pushing in. Gods bless her, Zelda was so wet and needy that Lilith met no resistance - just a desperate cry as she bottomed out, bodies flush against each other. 

“Oh, daddy.” Zelda cried out, rutting desperately against the toy. “That’s exactly where I want you.” 

“Not much longer now, hm? Needy little thing.” Lilith gasped out, pulling out and pushing back into Zelda, establishing a rhythm. She was closer to orgasm than she expected, the insert on the strap on rubbing against her clit every time she pushed into the other woman. 

“So needy, so close… Oh Lilith, faster, darling, please.” Zelda was panting and keening at this point, eyes screwed shut. 

She felt a hand fist in her hair, delicious pain and pleasure ripping through her body, and suddenly found herself upright, Lilith’s hand uncurling from her strawberry blonde locks and wrapping around her chest to keep her upright. 

There was a sharp bite on her shoulder, followed by a possessive growl from Lilith. She was a fan of this position, it seemed like everything was Lilith. She reached back, tangling a hand in the mess of chocolate curls, pulling Lilith’s head into her neck. 

“Daddy…” 

“Yes, darling?” Lilith’s words were strained, hips still thrusting into her lover as her free hand toyed with Zelda’s nipple absently. 

“Bite me.” 

Lilith obliged, teeth sinking into the pale flesh and drawing a shriek of pleasure from Zelda. Her teeth worked at the spot on her neck - the one that made Zelda squirm just so - tongue soothing the bites as she went. 

Bodies melted together, Zelda bouncing on the toy and tugging at Lilith’s hair. She was so close - they were so close - she could almost taste it. Zelda let out a whine, desperate and high pitched and keening, so very close but so far away at the same time. 

“Are you close?” Lilith growled in Zelda’s ear, sending a shiver down the redhead’s spine. 

“So close.” 

With a wicked smirk, Lilith splayed her hand across Zelda’s hip, fingers teasing at the sodden curls she could just barely reach. Her fingers inched forward, much slower than Zelda wanted, until her middle and index finger came to ghost above Zelda’s clit. 

Lilith thrust forward again, sweat sliding down her front as Zelda moved against her, one hand entangled in strawberry blonde hair and the other between her lover’s legs. 

“Do you want to come, darling?” 

“Yes, Lilith. Gods below, yes.”

“Tell me. Tell me like the nice little pet you are.” Lilith nipped at Zelda’s neck, fingers ghosting over her clit as they thrust against each other wantonly. 

“Please, sweet Satan, let me come. Please, daddy.” 

Her words sent Lilith into a frenzy, fingers eagerly working at Zelda’s clit until the other woman couldn’t contain herself. Zelda pulled at Lilith’s hair, moaning unabashedly now. Her hips were moving against the toy frantically, her free hand coming up to brace herself on the bed frame. 

“Daddy...fuck.” Zelda breathed out, trying to collect her thoughts. She knew that the right phrasing would push her and Lilith both into that sweet spot. “Gods, daddy, I’m so close. Your cock feels so good inside of me. Tell me I’m your good girl, let me come for you.” 

Lilith let out a primal growl, teeth nipping at Zelda’s neck as she continued to circle Zelda’s clit. She brought her free hand up to pinch at a pert, rosy nipple. 

“You’re such a good girl, Zelda Spellman. You are so devout, pleasing your Queen like this. You deserve everything good in this world - this realm. Come for me, darling girl.” Lilith crooned into Zelda’s ear, the audible hitch in her breath sending a flood of wetness between the demoness’ legs. 

“Oh, gods… Lilith!” 

Zelda let out a drawn out moan, hips stilling on the toy as she clenched around Lilith, eyes falling shut. Her body felt like it was on fire, Lilith’s persistent thrusting only serving to prolong her orgasm. 

“Come with me, Lilith. Darling…” 

That was all Lilith needed to push her over the edge. She let her hands fall to Zelda’s hips, fingernails digging in as she ground against the other woman. She felt herself clench around the insert of the toy, and briefly wished it were Zelda’s fingers she were clenching around. 

“My good girl, my sweet Zelda.” Lilith murmured as she came down from her high, pressing gentle kisses down the milky column of Zelda’s neck, now marred with angry bite marks. 

She waved her hand, the toy disappearing from between her legs - much to Zelda’s disappointment, judging from her whine - before easing the redhead down onto the bed with her. Lilith turned, nose to nose with the other woman and offering her a shy smile. 

“Little spoon.” Zelda whined, flashing Lilith a pout that could only be described as petulant. 

“In a moment.” Lilith stroked Zelda’s hair, looking into her heavy lidded eyes carefully. “Are you okay, darling? I didn’t push too hard, did I?” 

“Perfectly fine. You’re messing up my post-coital energies, it’s time for a nap.” 

Zelda looked utterly fuck drunk, eyes half lidded and breath deep and relaxed. She looked so peaceful, so serene, and Lilith felt herself falling even more in love with her. 

Lilith rolled over, goofy smile playing on her lips and gathered the other woman into her arms, pressing a kiss to tangled red hair. 

“I love you, Zelda Spellman.” 

“And I, you…” Zelda trailed off, soft snore finishing her sentence for her. 

Lilith only chuckled, pressing another kiss to Zelda’s hair and relishing in her warmth.


End file.
